1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor packages, module substrates and semiconductor package modules having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a ball grid array semiconductor package, a module substrate and a semiconductor package module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the trend of lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness of electronic devices, high-density and large-scale integration of packages that are core elements of the electronic devices has been emphasized. A ball grid array (BGA) package is a representative example of packages developed to achieve the above purpose. Compared to typical plastic packages, BGA packages can reduce an area required to mount module substrates and have superior electrical characteristics.
BGA packages use printed circuit boards (PCBs) instead of lead frames, unlike the typical plastic packages. The PCBs can provide an entire area of a surface opposite to a surface on which a semiconductor ship is mounted as an area for disposition of solder balls that are external connection terminals, thus making it possible to increase the mounting density of module substrates.
However, as high-density and large-scale integration of semiconductor packages is required, there is a need for fine design in a wiring pattern, etc. to produce module substrates meeting the above requirement, thus increasing a production cost.